


Android Kisses for Rivai-Chi

by alexspacesout



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, ereri, fanfiction requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexspacesout/pseuds/alexspacesout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi the Android hasn't experienced much human reaction and is absolutely perplexed by the concept of "kissing". Eren Jaeger takes it upon himself to teach Levi as much as possible so they can hopefully become..."friends"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Android Kisses for Rivai-Chi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skarsgard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarsgard/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this Rivai-Chi!

   Levi bends over and picks up another piece of trash, carelessly left on the ground by a dirty  _human._ Oh, how Levi despises those nasty creatures with their physical contact and drawn out communication skills. As an android, he never possessed the urge for contact or for communicating longer than necessary to get the point across. On an average day, he says no more than about 20 words. Most of them, if not all, are towards his "friend" Hanji. They are responsible for oiling his joints at the end and beginning of the day so he wouldn't get stuck in a compromising position.

  Just as Levi is about to throw the garbage in the trash he spots another a few feet away and pauses to glare at the trash, making a mental picture of the nasty human that must have left that on the ground. Yet, for whatever reason, that particular piece of trash didn't seem to bother Levi as much as the one still in his hand. Realizing he had been standing still, Levi drops the garbage in the can and walks over to the refreshing one laying on the ground.

   As he bends down to pick it up, he realizes that there are pencil marks on it. He opens it up and looks at the lines in front of him, trying to create some kind of picture out of them. His programming did not include the artistic fragment on the orders of his creator. He claims it was because he wanted to see how much it would impact Levi's development into a mature android, yet Levi didn't see how it would. Artistic or not, the world still seemed pretty dull in his eyes.

   After staring at the lines for a few minutes, Levi decided that it was nothing of value and move towards the trash to throw it away. Just as he was raising a hand to drop it in, he heard someone call out from over his shoulder. Levi turns to see who it was and was met with a tackle to the ground. Levi didn't feel any pain, yet he was frustrated that someone had interrupted his task. 

   "Get off." Levi states blandly as he tries to push the body off of him.

   "Give me my paper!" Levi senses that this is a male, based on the low guttural tones of his voice.

    Being that Levi hadn't even wanted it in the first place and was only moving to throw it away, he willingly obliged. Once the paper was transferred from his hand to the boy's, he stood and offered a hand to Levi. Levi stared at it blankly, not sure what it meant. The boy withdrew his hand, taking his hesitance as a sign that he didn't want any help getting up.

   "Uh, sorry about that. It's just that the drawing is something rather...personal." The boy shifted his weight side to side and rubbed the back of his neck. Levi read the body language to be that he was anxious. Standing, he pushed past the boy and began to walk away, not seeing any reason to stay. The boy has his paper and Levi has one less piece of garbage to take care of, a win-win.

   "Wait!" Levi hears the boy call after him but he doesn't stop. He hears quick footsteps follow him but he continues to walk on as though nothing was there. "What's your name?"

    "Levi." Now that the boy had his name, there isn't anymore that he could want, right? 

    "My name's Eren." Levi couldn't have cared less about what his name was, he just wanted to move onto the next public park and clean it up. He still had to meet the quota for the day.

    Even with Levi's cold profile, Eren wasn't leaving him alone. He continued to walk along side him in silence, occasionally glancing Levi's way in curiosity. It wasn't until they had nearly reached the next park that he spoke up again.

   "Are you an android?"

   "Yes."

   "Cool!! How were you made?? Can you feel pain?? What about this??"

   "Stop."

   "Sorry..."

    Levi sped up his walking pace and Eren slowed down, gradually falling behind. He had always been interested in androids, despite them being frowned upon in the general public's eye. Now that he finally had a chance to meet one he had screwed it all up! But next time, he was determined not to.

* * *

 

   The next day, Eren returned to the same park with a pure determination to break through Levi's cold walls. He soon spotted him underneath a tree a few hundred feet away, trying to grab a plastic bag stuck in the tree. He jumped and jumped, but couldn't seem to get high enough to reach the bag. Eren took the chance to run over and help him out.

   Easily, Eren reaches up and grabs the bag from the tree, handing it to Levi. "Here you go." Eren flashes him his brightest smile but Levi simply turns away, headed towards the garbage can.

   Wheels turning madly in his head, Eren quickly lunges for Levi's hand and yanks it, turning him all the way around until he is pressed up against his chest. Their lips are only inches apart and Eren closes the gap without even thinking. Gently, he presses his lips to Levi's, not expecting any sort of reaction. After a few seconds, Eren pulls away and smiles wide at Levi who looks back at him blankly. Eren couldn't tell but in that moment, Levi had felt something odd in his chest. Almost like a...a pounding.  _Buh dum, buh dum, buh dum._

   Levi blinks a few times and looks to Eren for help with this strange, new sensation but finds that he is not there. He turns in a slow circle, looking for the one who had caused this sensation and all Levi wanted was for him to make it stop.

   "Eren??" Levi quietly called out. After a few seconds of silence, he repeated himself, something he rarely did. "Eren?!" Levi whirls around in a panic and slams into Eren's chest. Eren simply laughs and catches him, setting him back on his feet.

    "Where did you go?"

   "I was making this for you." Levi barely has time to react before Eren is placing a circle of flowers on his head. "A flower crown, to make you look pretty."

   "P-pretty?" The pounding in Levi's chest grows stronger and he starts panicking even more, placing a hand over his chest. Eren tilts his head at the motion, confused.

   "Are you okay?" Eren sounds genuinely concerned and Levi's pounding speeds up even more. Levi almost cries out in worry, wondering what in the world is causing this. 

   "What- what is this pounding in my chest?!?" Levi points to his chest and looks to Eren for the answer. Eren smiles wide and laughs, clapping his hands once together.

   "That is called a heartbeat!" Eren places his hand over Levi's and bends down to look in Levi's eyes. "It's what makes humans, human."

   For whatever reason, Levi doesn't feel disgusted when Eren says it that way. He looks down at where their hands are overlapping, than back up at Eren, quietly soaking up the sensation of the  _heartbeat._

    "I like it." Eren smiles wide and closes his hand around Levi's.

    "Good, I do too." Eren leans down and gently places a kiss on Levi's cheek, sending his heartbeat into a frenzy.

     Levi feels the corners of his mouth turn up slightly into a...what do they call it....smile. And he embraces it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope there weren't too many mistakes, I didn't get to proofread it. And if you were wondering, Eren was drawing *quiet giggle* /nsfw androids/


End file.
